Resident Evil: Code Red-X
Resident Evil: Code Red-X is a Resident Evil game idea by Ghost Hunter 85. Gameplay Resident Evil: Code Red-X has the same game function as RE5 and RE6 has. It utilises third person mode and close combat. Weapons and ammunition cannot be bought and can only be found in hidden area, as the story progresses. However, weapons can get upgraded, can be given optinal weapon attachments and armor can get uprgraded to make it more powerful and resistance to enemy damage. Difficulty modes Characters Main *Clay Summers *Sebastian Kramer *Bethany Supporting *David Hei Minor *Donald Harpers *Benson Floyd Enemies Creatures *Ravager *Slasher *Zombies *Lickers Weapons and Items To Be Added Plot Clay Summers is sent by the BSSA, with a small team of other BSSA operatives to ivestigate an abandoned island after the latter received information on umbrella scientists secretly doing experiments on bio weapons and planning to sell them on the black market. Clay and his team find a little girl, they take her with them and continue exploring the island. Clay and his team find a cabin, in there, they find a secret entrance which takes them underground. As Clay and his team continue to find the Scientists, then they realise the young girl has disappeared. Then Clays team is attacked by lickers, quickly Clay's team is killed and dragged away by lickers. Clay and his last surviving team member escape from the lickers and continue their mission. Clay and David eventually find scientists, but as corpses. Clay and David investigate what happened, but then David is attacked by a zombie, Clay shoots the zombie, but David gets bitten and infected. On the edge of succumbing to the infection, David asks Clay to mercisly put him out of his misery. Clay fulfills his last request and puts him down. A few hours later, Clay eventually finds Sebastian Kramer and demands what happened on this island. Kramer tells Clay that he can show him. He then reaches out his right hand and two lickers arrive and attack Clay. Clay manages to fend them off and eventually kills the likcers, then Kramer brings out Bethany, he explains that the girl is immune to the t-virus, because she already possesse another virus - the Red-X Virus, which was originally sued to strengthen the t-virus an g-virus, but now, since Bethany is able to adapt to it, it can now make it's user into powerful superhumans. Kramer injects himself with the virus, but instead of becoming a superhuman, it turns him into powerful BOW, far more powerful than any of the original bio weapons. Clay attempts to kill the mutated Kramer, were futile and non of his weapons could kill it. But luckily, with the help of Betany, they manage to walk Kramer in a trap, where Bethany activates the security lasers, which slices him into pieces, instantly killing him. After killing Kramer, Clay takes a sample of Red-X, then as they made their way outside of the island, Clay sits next to Bethany on the docks. Then in the distance, BSSA helicopters come to extract Clay and Bethany. Category:Ghost Hunter 85 Category:Games